Change is Good
by Irishcoke
Summary: Summary: This is basically a rewrite of the Harry Potter series except Harry has a little sister who got taken at the hospital by Death Eaters after she was born and was raised by the Malfoy's for revenge of James Potter for not being in Slytherin. But little did they know that they're so called "revenge" was going to turn around and kick them in the pants.


The One Who Got Away

Summary: This is basically a rewrite of the Harry Potter series except Harry has a little sister who got taken at the hospital by Death Eaters after she was born and was raised by the Malfoy's for revenge of James Potter for not being in Slytherin.

Name: Lyric Juno Potter-Malfoy

Age: 11

Birthday: November 1st, 1980 about five months after Harry was born

Hair: Brown like her father's, curly like her mother's but was dyed bleach blonde at a young age to avoid suspicion of her being related to the Potter's.

Eyes: Green

Patronus: A fish (odd I know, but I like it because it's different from the other Potter's)

Chapter 1: Year 1 of Hogwarts

A/N: I'm going to just skip to the part where they are on the train J

"Draco, hurry up! I don't want to miss the train!" Lyric called after her older brother and pushed her cart faster to Platform 9 3/4. It was a hidden passageway to the wizard world so muggles couldn't get in accidentally.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! So bloody impatient." Draco grumbled to himself and followed his sister with his mother, Astoria, and his father, Lucius, right behind him.

Lyric looked around her to see if anyone was watching before she entered the platform, grinning as she saw nobody looking, she ran right through the portal, giggling in excitement. Draco rolled his eyes at his sister's happiness but smiled softly to himself as he followed after her.

They were complete opposites. He was darker and preferred to show not a lot of emotion unlike his sister who was perky and happy all the time. He hasn't got a clue why, there is no reason to be so happy unless one of his annoying relatives died or Dumbledore had finally been defeated so He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could rule.

After saying goodbye to their parents, the siblings hopped onto the train. Draco went searching for his best friends Crabbe and Goyle, his childhood mates. Lyric doesn't know anybody outside of the Malfoy family so she decides to hang around her brother, not that he minded, he preferred her to stay with him instead of accidentally running into or talking to mud-bloods or muggle-borns.

(A/N: mud-bloods are children who have one wizard/witch parent and one human; muggle-borns are children who have human parents.)

Lyric zoned out most of what her brother and his friends were saying and decided to watch the other kids as they walked down the corridor to buy candy from the trolley or find places to sit that weren't already full.

She caught sight of a handsome looking brunette boy with round glasses and his red headed friend. A tingling in her stomach caused her to shiver slightly after they passed by. She decided that was enough people watching and looked out the window, the train finally beginning to move.

The scenery was beautiful but Lyric couldn't concentrate on at as much as she'd liked to. For some odd reason the boy with the glasses kept popping into her head and she couldn't seem to get him out, no matter how much she tried.

"Lyric, what are you doing?" Her brother's voice interrupted her thoughts and she hadn't realized she had been drawing the boy with the glasses on the dusty window_. Well this is awkward_, she thought.

"Um…doodling?" Draco rolled his eyes at her poor excuse and continued talking with his friends and eating chocolate frogs and candy that tasted like vomit.

The ride was long and boring much to her dismay. There wasn't much to do and she didn't have anyone to talk to. It was like Christmas all over again. She always felt so out of place in her family when they had get togethers'. The Aunts, Uncles, cousins, and Grandparents preferred Draco more than her and she didn't have a clue why. The only person in her family she truly got along with was her father and Draco. Her mother usually ignored her presence or babied Draco, giving him most of the attention. It wasn't that she was jealous of her brother because really, she _wasn't_. There was nothing to be jealous of actually. To be honest she never had a connection with her mother, something just didn't sit right with her when they awkwardly hugged or when they exchanged goodbyes at the platform to the train.

It was almost like her mother was…relieved that she was leaving. It stung a bit but she could really care less.

It felt like hours when the train finally stopped. Lyric tiredly rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and blinked almost owl-like.

One of the teacher's-Rubeus Hagrid she thought it was-led them to the lake where a bunch of boats with lanterns hooked on them waited. Only eight could fit per boat and when it was her turn to climb on next to her brother, one of the 7th years held her back and said it was too full and that she'd have to wait for the next one.

As told to, Lyric climbed on the next awaiting boat with the same brunette boy with glasses and his red haired friend. But there was a girl with unruly messy hair and slightly crooked teeth, rolling her eyes at something the red head said.

Lyric didn't know many people, she was barely allowed to leave the Malfoy Manor unless it was for school (which she hated because she was known as the loner or they called the weird one who was had a popular brother).

Lyric continued to stealthily stare at the brunette as he chatted with his friends. For some odd reason she felt like she knew him. Personally, not just by face. It was weird, it was almost felt like she belonged here, with them but of course that was just her imagination getting ahead of her again and her weirdness was showing…again.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, Lyric caught up with her brother and followed him to the entrance of the mess hall where the rest of the first years were waiting to get sorted.

"So it's true then. What they're saying on the train." Draco suddenly spoke up and all heads turned to him including the boy with glasses and his friends.

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Lyric's head snapped up at the name. It sounded so familiar but she wondered how because she doesn't know anybody outside the Malfoy family.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and this is my sister Lyric." He continued, motioning to her where she stood next to Crabbe.

The red haired boy snorted and Draco's head snapped towards him, sending him a death glare and Lyric cringed along with the boy.

"Think my names funny do you?" He snarled and the red haired boy raised an eyebrow "Don't need to ask you yours. Red hair and a hammy down robe, you must be a Weasley." Draco smirked and the boy glanced at the ground. Lyric still didn't know his name and she was still trying to figure out who this Harry Potter boy was and it was driving her mad.

Draco turned back to the boy with glasses-_Oh! That must be the Harry Potter boy_, she thought and Draco started speaking again. She really just wanted him to shut his big mouth so he doesn't cause any more trouble than he already has.

"You'll soon find out that some Wizard families are better than others Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sorts." Draco looked back at Weasley pointedly.

"I can help you there." Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake and he just stared at it "I think I can tell the wrong sort out myself, thanks." Lyric giggled in her hand at his remark and Draco looked surprised and angry, looking back at his friends for help.

Everything was interrupted when an old lady in purple robes and a black witch hat walked in "My name is Professor McGonagall and they are ready for you." She announced, giving Harry a knowing smile on what just happened and the students began filing out into the mess hall.

After several students were sorted it was Draco's turn. When the hat floated on his head for only a second it shouted "Slytherin" and Draco grinned widely and sat over at the Slytherin's table with his friends, waiting for his sister to join him.

Lyric nervously sat on the stool in front of the whole mess hall. All eyes were on her, making her shake and cringe.

The hat was murmuring to himself, trying to decide what house to put her in when he suddenly unexpectedly shouted "Gryffindor!" All mouths dropped in shock and Draco was outraged and surprised. _What? How could she be put in Gryffindor? She's my sister! A pure-blood Malfoy who had a history for being in Slytherin! So what not her?, _Draco thought and he was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what it took.

(A/N: I was thinking about ending here but I decided to continue xD)

Lyric hesitantly walked over to the Gryffindor table and a few greeted her with genuine smiles and happiness. She gave them a shy smile and had begun a conversation with the girl who was with Harry. Her name was Hermione she thinks and the Weasley boy was called up and he was put in Gryffindor as well and the three of them quickly started talking as if they were old friends getting back together for a high school reunion.

It turned out the boy's name was Ron and Lyric thought he was kinda cute with the whole baby face and red hair thing going on.

Suddenly everybody went quiet and all heads turned to the stage. It was Harry's turn.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats and you could _feel_ the tension in the room as the sorting hat was teetering on putting Harry in Slytherin. Lyric crossed her fingers, whispering and praying to herself that he would be on Gryffindor with her. She felt eyes watching her and she knew instantly it was Draco but she ignored it and waited impatiently for Harry to be sorted.

Apparently, Harry had the same wish to be put in Gryffindor as well and the hat loudly announced "Gryffindor!" and the whole room erupted in cheers, including the professors.

Lyric grinned with happiness. She may not have known the boy but she wanted to get to know him. Harry sat down next to Ron on the other side of the table, shaking hands with fellow Gryffindor's and he turned towards where her and Hermione where sitting, still having small conversation while everyone else begun eating.

"'M glad not all Malfoy's are bad, glad to see a change for once." A boy who looked to be in sixth for seventh year said to her and Lyric turned her attention to the boy with curly brown hair.

_ "_Thanks, I was surprised myself. I thought family members were supposed to be in the same house." She said and the boy smiled "It all depends on the personality. The names Percy Weasley, seventh year and Gryffindor councilor." He introduced and Lyric smiled back and stuck out her tiny hand "Lyric Malfoy, first year and first ever Malfoy to be in Gryffindor." She retorted and snickered when Percy raised an eyebrow and shook her hand, his covering hers completely causing her to blush in embarrassment.

Harry stared at the blonde girl in amazement. She was very beautiful yet he swore he knows her from somewhere. Little did he know how right he was.

A/N: Fin! Chapter 2 will be up within the next week or so :)


End file.
